1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing digital rights, and more specifically, to managing digital rights of streaming contents and services.
2. Background
The Internet as a global network for delivery of audio and video content is increasing in popularity which creates both opportunities and challenges to content and service providers. Since it is a global network, it offers the opportunity to deliver content to a worldwide customer base. However, because it is an open network, it also presents challenges with regard to protecting content from unauthorized use and distribution.